1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting a feedback matching a meaning of a natural language in the course of outputting a sound corresponding to the natural language by sentence unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, a speech output function of outputting a sound corresponding to text information displayed on a display unit of a mobile terminal is added to the mobile terminal in order to enhance convenience of a mobile terminal user. Owing to the speech output function, the user of the mobile terminal is able to easily recognize a content displayed on the display unit without watching the display unit.
However, since a speech output function of a related art is only capable of reading a text displayed on a display unit in a speech, it cause a problem in being utilized as an means appropriate for delivering lively information to a user.